


北条大少爷想让我认输

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 北条透遇到unknown的攻击意外变成了小孩子，被托付给了死对头小泽澄子看管，会发生什么呢？
Relationships: Houjou Touru/Ozawa Sumiko
Kudos: 2





	北条大少爷想让我认输

**Author's Note:**

> 儿童节快乐！

人类的想法是难懂的。特别是北条透这个男人的想法，小泽澄子不想懂，也没兴趣懂。

当北条透带着标准的职业微笑站在面前一本正经说小泽小姐是他最钦佩的女性的时候，小泽澄子的嘴角抽动了一下。当北条透请她与自己共进晚餐的时候，小泽澄子的眼神又降温了十度。当北条透从口袋里掏出包装精致的项链说只是一点薄礼的时候，她眉毛也跳了一下。当北条透恭敬地说“一直以来职场上给你添了不少麻烦，希望小泽小姐海涵”的时候，她实在忍不住了。

“客套就免了，你来找我有什么事直接说，我鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。”

“哎？我还准备了好多话没说完呢，小泽小姐对同事也未免过于冷淡了。”

小泽抱着胳膊给了他一个“你以为我会信你的鬼话吗”的表情，看了眼手机上显示的时间。

“有事快说，没事走人。接下来我还要和冰川君讨论G3小组的作战方案。”

“你还是一如既往这么无情。”北条故作悲伤状，深吸了口气，然后恢复了他一如既往令人火大的臭屁态度，“我都听说了哦，上面又找你谈话了，G3小组的战绩不算很好吧？”

“你消息倒灵通。”小泽冷冷地说。

“如果小泽小姐很难办的话……”那家伙缓缓地说，“我这边有很好的计划，G3小组下次的行动交给我指挥，您看如何？”

“你想的倒美。”

“我只是在陈述事实。”

“但即便如此，我们也比丢下装甲没出息地哭喊妈妈跑走的北条君要强呢！”

对上北条因为强忍着怒火而扭曲的嘴角，小泽澄子完美戳中痛处，带着胜利的笑容走远了。

爽，看到他那副表情就让人很爽。北条透哑巴吃黄连的表情向来是小泽最大的欢乐源泉——

——然后很快，这个“最大的欢乐源泉”就有了新的替代品。

那不过是个再正常不过的上午。对，再正常不过了。如果忽视G3小队办公室里这诡异的场景。

被几个成年人围着的小小少年顶着过于宽大的西装，梗着脖子强行做出高傲的样子道：“笑什么，很奇怪吗！”

尾室张着嘴把手里的肉丸掉到了地上，冰川反复眨着眼睛然后朝自己脸上扇了一巴掌，小泽澄子毫不掩饰地把橙汁喷到了少年穿着的西装上，优雅地抽了一张面巾抹了抹嘴巴。

“哎呀……这就是unknown的攻击吗？第一次见到这样的效果有点新奇……”

“……小泽小姐，你能不能不要只是看着？”

是的，在行动中为了保护群众而没来得及躲避的北条透被unknown的激光打了个正着，反应过来的时候就缩小成了十岁左右的小男孩模样，不过从他依旧欠扁的表情和态度来看，北条透的内在应该还是成年的。

北条透发觉自己被当猴子围观之后顶着一张稚嫩的脸无能狂怒，冰川体贴地蹲下身问他是不是有哪里不舒服，这副哄小孩般的语气让北条的脸色又黑了一层。

小泽澄子抽动了一下嘴角，背过身去什么都没说。但北条透知道这个女人绝对正在心里发出杠铃般的笑声。

——等我变回来有你们好看。

“好了北条君。”在心里嘲笑够了的女警转过身，不顾北条的抗议拍了拍他的头，“既然是unknown的攻击，肯定会对身体造成一定的伤害，我们得快点找出它将它打败、才能让你恢复原样。”

“不用你说我也知道。”小北条嘀咕了起来。

“这个任务就交给冰川君去找津上君一起解决，北条君已经被unknown盯上了，就暂时跟着G-trailer吧。”

结果现场的气氛变得更加诡异了。小号的北条透抱着胳膊翘着腿在角落里散发杀气，小泽笑眯眯地一边打键盘一边哼起了歌，坐在他俩之间的尾室如坐针毡啊，在椅子上扭了好几下，最后还是不自在地站起身。

“我想起有报告没交，先回去写了。”

谁都没有看他。小泽换了个姿势撑住了下巴，小北条十指交叉靠在椅背上骂骂咧咧。

果然这里是不需要我的。

尾室丧着脸低下头，灰溜溜地回家去了。

然后就是持续了十几分钟的完全寂静。小北条看了眼小泽，小泽扬了扬眉毛，撇开眼睛。小北条使了个眼色，小泽弯起嘴角。小北条在椅子上转了一圈，小泽按了两下圆珠笔。

终于，这场仿佛谁先说话谁就输了的战斗还是从北条落下了帷幕：“小泽小姐。”

“怎么了，北条君？”

……这女人的尾音都要翘到天上去了！小北条狠狠地瞪了她一眼，保持着营业般的微笑：“冰川先生完全没有任何联络过来，你这边也没有给他任何后续命令。请问，你就是这么放养部下的吗？”

“G3小队的领导是我，很遗憾，北条君你没有权力干预哦。”

小泽澄子敲着键盘连看都不看变小的同僚。小北条装模作样看了眼手表。

“2个小时过去了哦，看来这就是G3小组工作效率低下的原因——”

他的话还没说完，声音突然像是被掐断了一样在空气中裂开，小泽转过头去，睁大眼睛看着小号北条比刚才又缩小了一大圈。

现在的北条透看起来只是个三岁的小孩而已。

“噗嗤。”

小泽澄子压根没打算掩饰自己的心情，光明正大地对着好不容易找的小孩服装又一次变成了拖布的小小北条笑出了声，然后拿出手机卡擦一声照了下来。

“……这也在我的预料之中。”

小小北条挥舞着手臂用很沉着的声音说，前面的那截袖子吊在那里非常滑稽。哪怕变成了三岁的小屁孩，北条透仍然努力维持着他的形象，他撑着扶手坐直了身体，一副一切都在掌握之中的模样。

“原来如此，看来中了这个光线的人会随着时间越变越小，最后可能会变成受精卵在空气中干涸而死……”

“北条君。”小泽打断了他的话。

“怎么了，小泽小姐？”

“‘就算再讨厌的人，小时候都还是很可爱的。’现在我理解到了，哪怕是北条君也有过可爱的时候呢。”捏着小孩稚嫩的脸庞，小泽澄子笑得一脸纯良。

“……”这女人的阴阳怪气还是一如既往让人火大。

可能终于笑够了的小泽松开了小小北条，拿起手机看了眼屏幕：“你放心吧，北条君，我们家冰川君还是很可靠的。”

“哦？你又为什么能这么肯——”

小小北条毫无威力的拳头挥到一半又一次把声音卡在喉咙里。下一秒，大号的北条惊慌失措地捡起被撑烂的布料盖在自己身上。

“……适可而止吧，别笑了，小泽澄子！”

“看，我说的没错吧？”该看到的狼狈样都看过了，小泽满意地背过身去，“冰川君说津上君已经把unknown一发解决了，我们接下来要去吃烤肉，机会难得，北条君也一起来吧？”

“请恕我拒绝。”

“啊，那真遗憾。”

从这之后，小泽的奇怪欢乐源泉又增多了。

今日的胜负，是小泽澄子的完全胜利。


End file.
